A luminaire is a lighting unit commonly installed on a ceiling. Usually luminaire housings are formed of a host housing unit and a pivotally attached door with a lighting assembly and electrical components mounted onto the door. A new door is retro-fit to conform to existing housing units. These lighting assemblies are normally heavy, weighing around 40 lbs, making installation and maintenance of the luminaire hazardous.
Prior art luminaire housings include a host housing with an interior flange and a door coupled thereto by a hinge. The door includes a mounting bracket which engages the housing flange to lock and unlock the door. The mounting bracket includes a sliding member and a spring. The spring serves to catch the housing flange upon the door opening. The sliding member uses two screws to move the sliding member in engagement with the housing flange, to lock the door, and to move the sliding member out of engagement with the housing flange.
The latch of the prior art luminaire housing requires the use of at least two screws with the mounting bracket thus requiring the use of two hands when moving the sliding member in and out of engagement with the housing flange. Other problems with the prior art latches involve the sliding member of the mounting bracket skewing or turning with respect to the spring when one screw is removed, and specifically the sliding member and spring of the mounting bracket completely disassembling forcing the user to re-assemble the bracket to close the door to the housing upon removal of the screws.